


Laughter and Environment

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Car Accidents, Facades, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Poor Life Choices, The ink demonth, i honestly don't know ngl, keep wally away from me pls, poor fuckin wally, possible mental instability?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: The ink demonth-laughter + environmentWally only needed to smile and laugh; After all, it was the only thing he was good for, and the only thing he could ever be.





	Laughter and Environment

Wally, from a young age, taught himself how to make people laugh. To him, it was important. The one thing that held him anchored to the ground. His family wasn't the happiest, with his mother miserable and his father horribly abusive. Wally always noticed the little things, and his little sister and his mother never, ever seemed to be happy. So, he took it upon himself to try and make them happy. His sister, elizabeth (Lizzy, for short) loved it when Wally made jokes out of silly things, and always laughed with him. Eleanor, his mother, appreciated it when he tried to make her laugh, and Wally always succeeded in at least getting a small smile out of her. But, after his sister died in a car accident, and his mother from cancer, Wally found it harder to keep up the smiles and laughter. It was even harder when his father got worse with his anger and violence, and ever harder when he was kicked out of his own home. Wally had thought his life had hit rock bottom, and that it was going nowhere good when he was suddenly found by Joey Drew himself. Joey seemed to share his ideals of making people smile and laugh, and quickly, they got along. Wally had shared that he needed a permanant job, and Joey quickly gave Wally the position as the studio's Janitor. Joey even offered a temporary place in his own house with Henry until Wally could keep himself up and have a place of his own. Wally, then, found it much easier to smile, even through the hard days. Soon enough, Wally had gotten his own apartment, and his place in the studio made him happy enough. He thought that, hey, maybe things would keep up! And his job as janitor and (unoffically) as resident studio clown (not an actual clown, clowns scared the hell out of him) made him happy, too. Hell, he even got Sammy to smile and laugh sometimes, and that _never_ happened!

But... Inevitably, things got worse.

Henry left, and it devastated both Joey and Wally. Joey was more angry, however, and Wally was more hurt. It made sense why Henry would leave; Joey kept pressuring him to work, and from what he'd been told, Henry rarely got to see his own girlfriend. But Wally still internally questioned, why would Henry leave his friends behind? Sure, quitting the studio made sense, but moving? A part of Wally understood and even envied Henry for that, but another part thought it was unfair. Henry could have left Joey behind, sure, but him? Henry _knew_ Wally had had no real friends before him and Joey came along. Henry knew that Wally felt strongly about people leaving him, and his experience with it. _So why would Henry leave_ _?_ After that, the Ink Machine was quickly built, and even faster, people began to be less and less happy. There was more anger, less kindness, and people seemed to quit faster than people joining the studio. Wally's attempts at making people laugh and smile was more and more fruitless, and it became less and less appreciated. But, even then, Wally kept the smile up. He kept up the clumsiness, the forgetfullness, everything. And he didn't know why. He knew why people were unhappy; hell, _he_ was unhappy! So why, _why_ was he keeping this _stupid smile_ up? Deep down, Wally knew why.

He had no clue who he was underneath the smiles and laughter.

He didn't know who he was, other than a stupid, clumsy, forgetful janitor that wore too-big overalls. He didn't know who he was. To everyone, he was a dumb kid who was forced to do a job that wasn't his, and to Joey, he was the useless janitor that cleaned up the bodies and helped with making ink creatures. He was a nobody to everyone and himself. All Wally was, was a man who had long black hair, blue eyes, long black gloves, and a long coat with oversized overalls. Just a man-if he could even be called that. More like a shell that he could stuff personalities inside like coins in a piggy bank. He could switch masks faster than a mime could. Wally could be a happy-go-lucky kid in one place to one person, and be a heartless, angry man to those who didn't deserve it. He could be sad, he could be angry, and he could be jealous. But the only mask Wally seemed to put on every day was happiness. He kept up a smile, a _facade_. He convinced himself, day in, day out that he was doing it to try and make people happy. But really, Wally knew it was because he knew nothing else. And he kept up this facade effortlessly. Even better than Mr. Drew himself, who had dropped that mask long ago. He kept it up even when there seemed to be more toons than actual people, even when Sammy seemed to constantly mutter under his breath about a 'lord' or voices. Wally could drop the masks, the smiles, all of it. But who would he be? So...

He never dropped the grin. So, it's what he became.

Someone who did nothing but smile. A permanant, sketchy grin plastered onto an inky face.

So what if the grin was fake? So what if all he felt was rage and hurt and pain?

Wally wasn't alone, anyways. Not with Joey, and an _old friend_ of theirs.

Neither of them were alone. They couldn't be; not without Henry being there, even if the brown-haired man always ran from them.

And they would keep him there, no matter what. 

Even if it took thousands of time loops to convince Henry to stay, they would keep him. 

Wally, nor Joey, nor The Ink Demon would be alone anymore.


End file.
